


亚热带季风气候

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma





	亚热带季风气候

天光夹着最后一抹璀璨向下沉落，阴云浮荡。空气里的寒气颤动着枝丫，发出干裂的声响，又轻又脆。

这是春天的头个星期，草叶还未打完悠长的盹，人间的酒会却已经很热闹，每个人像是完成什么旨意，每天每夜，秉着绝不缺席的信念去到这里那里。

大仓眯着眼，靠在窗沿边。似乎想从他人的杯中葡萄酒轻晃声中，捉出一点好听的虫鸣。尽管他很清楚，现在草丛里只有冻得生硬的泥土。

似乎只有他觉得闷热，独自从觥筹杯盏的室内逃了出来。宁愿裹着并不太保暖的西装吹冷风，也不想回去一个个问候“您好”。

自己这样做，是不是违背了谁的愿望？他想，却思考的并不努力，任由它飘在脑海里，勾得心里有些发慌。

忽然口袋里的手机振动，他便着了火似的拿出来解屏，以一种很不自然的姿态去看那条消息。

“今晚过来，有演出，你知道的吧。”

大仓按按自己的嘴角，就一段小小的话，他控制不住地读了好几遍。

可能又过去了一分钟，或者只有几秒。他还没来得及酝酿好词句去回复，这点清静与偷偷的喜悦就被打搅了。

高跟鞋声由远及近，踩着它的女人穿着红色连衣裙。大仓的第一反应是搜索她的名字，不过一时没找到，只能干干地说了声“您好”。不太自如。

“大仓先生。”女人眼睛很大，勾着水光，“还记得我吗。”

她一出声大仓就记起来了——上个月父亲介绍给他的一位相亲对象——声音像金属片一样。

“当然了。”大仓熟练地笑，装作一开始就知晓的样子，“我怎么会忘记您这样美丽的人。”

“您太会说话了。”

回答时女人的双眼直直地看向大仓，像两个漆黑的枪口。这教他有些厌恶，更加觉得女人的声音像两块铁片摩擦，刺耳难听。

金属片往前跨了一步，大仓觉得烦躁，但又不好发作。只能僵硬地立着。直到他嗅到金属片嘴里的酒气时一下子明白，她要来吻他。

“您别……”于是大仓不能不动作了，他往后退了一步，想抬手拦住对方。简直是自保的动作。正撇过头想要躲避，他却看到自己的弟弟站在窗边看着他，眼睛里像只浣熊般闪光，很有些威胁的意思。

他呆住了，又或者犹豫了几秒。然后嘴唇碰上厚厚的口红。

因此金属片胜利了，或者说他的弟弟胜利了。他们一齐对大仓笑了笑，像是在奚落一个失败者。

那笑容碾压着大仓的神经，他脸上因为难受而红红的，很想蹲下去然后干呕一阵。

凭着一点夜天里的凛冽寒气，大仓才终于找回了一点逻辑。父亲上个月就暗示了，只怪他自欺欺人地当做不知道，如今被狠狠地推向现实——

今晚是他的订婚派对。

他感觉不能呼吸。酒会上所有的人过来了，一群脚步如同野兽簇拥着大仓，让他有种逃走的欲望，头疼欲裂。

到最后他还是从不好受的心情找出近乎强迫症的镇定，松了松领带，逼自己挺直脊背。转身，许多人靠过来，说订婚快乐，订婚快乐。

“谢谢。”口袋里的手机又在振动，大仓笑着说。“我真幸福。”

 

 

好臭。

 

每次来，大仓都会这么想。地下乐队的表演场地太小，混合着汗臭和烟味，熏得他头脑发昏。

不过他也迷恋过这样象征反叛，或者说“不正经”的味道。并练过鼓和吉他，为了成为地下乐队的一员。

大仓在人缝中挤出一点位置，不费力地就从高高举起的手的密林间看到了锦户。正在唱歌的他大幅度地摇摆着身子，爆发着很大的能量。一波波的音浪吞得大仓头晕目眩，又觉得很享受。

这首歌大仓也痛快地表演过，然而在乐队不过待了一年，他就被不由分说地，肩上堆满了家族企业的责任。不得不把鼓棒放到一边，穿上了西装。

大仓眨眨眼，想到自己也曾站在舞台上，站在锦户身边一下下打鼓，就有些怀念地高兴。

乐队名从来没改过，但留到现在的只有锦户，他身边的人像潮水般一直在变。就像大仓见到锦户第一眼所判断的那样，他是个绝不抛弃自己种下的树苗的人，哪怕它长不大，哪怕它要枯萎。锦户也要守着奇妙的誓言与感情走下去。

太热了，大仓想。但这完全不同于酒会上，那仿佛头上套了黑色塑料袋的窒息闷热，而是一种几乎快要涨破的内心感受。

和锦户对上眼神时，大仓觉得自己要烧起来了。那漂亮的双眼勾着锐利，挑得他脉搏咚咚响，震得他四肢不能动弹，任由锦户摆布。

锦户是故意的，他视线射向大仓又飘走，仿佛不经意地舔了下嘴唇。身边人叫声更高，大仓却清楚这一下是隔空舔在了他脖颈上，宛若捕食的前兆。

“混蛋……”他轻轻呢喃，语气如同得了低烧般飘忽。

 

 

和锦户之间，大仓保持了某种虚伪的矜持。总要在歌唱完了之后踩着楼梯上去，假装是呼吸新鲜空气的样子。然后沿街慢悠悠的走一圈，去便利店假模假样地买瓶酸奶或者什么，再回去面对锦户。

但是今天他没了这样的心情，他的心仿佛被追赶着往前。

他从人潮里很艰难地挤到休息室，呼哧呼哧喘气。太早了，锦户的队友们都还没走，此时抬起头齐齐地看着大仓，让他觉得有些尴尬。

“你们先走吧。”锦户一发声，其他人就赶紧背了包离开。经过大仓身旁时他们都抛去意味深长的眼神，还有人轻轻吹了声口哨。

“你来晚了。”锦户有些怒气的说，他指的是大仓迟到了演出。

休息室很小，放着几把坚硬而破旧的椅子和一张桌子，地上是揉起来的海报和纸团。

大仓走过去，和锦户一起站着。“抱歉。”他说，“有个熟人缠……”

锦户不耐烦地哼了一声，像是嗤笑他那些社交生活，但又不屑于说。

“去哪里？”他直截了当地问，“我家还是酒店？”

“就在这里。”大仓立马回答，一边解开纽扣，心里得到许多报复的快感。

锦户有些诧异，然后很愉快地挑眉，放下吉他，一步步往前，直到大仓撞上了墙壁。

他们不常在这里做，但每次锦户都特别兴奋。大仓对此一清二楚，而这正是他想要的。他要锦户火热的身躯把一切束缚他的东西都撞碎，哪怕仅仅是一个夜晚。

或许他应该告诉锦户他已经订婚了，可大仓不想。不是为了道德以及别的什么，这是一种下意识的愿望，和锦户在一起时，本能成了他做事的唯一标准。

大仓承受着锦户的舔弄，手指潦草地做了几下扩张就示意锦户进来。“唔……”他痛得低低呜咽，却又满足得不行。

锦户的手指好热，双眼里的欲望也热。大仓轻轻地呻吟，换来锦户更多的顶弄。

大仓好想接吻，便低下头和锦户缠绵。他吻得热烈，想借此把自己染上锦户的色彩与气息。他不常这么主动，让锦户也格外兴奋了，一下下地顶得很深。

高潮的时候，大仓咬上锦户的肩头，觉得自己的生命终于不只是呼吸而已。

 

 

“你在做什么。”

锦户抱着肩，看大仓一脸不高兴地在手机上戳来戳去。

“删掉这个人的line。”大仓皱着鼻子，放下手机后拿起海报把上头的男人指给锦户看。

是位业内很有名气的前辈，可惜顶爱摆架子。

锦户说:“你不怕他生气？”

他的鼓手圆乎乎的脸上显出极固执的表情，柔软的发一甩一甩。“才不呢。”大仓嫌椅子硌得慌，干脆挨到锦户身边，“我绝不和讨厌的人来往。”

锦户抑制不住笑，大仓也不能。他们觉得自己又得意又自在，抱着黏黏糊糊地接吻。

 

大仓是被滴滴答答的短信声吵醒的，他一时间很恍惚。怎么就梦到从前的事了呢？

他拿过手机，看到是合作伙伴发来的消息，谈些很不靠谱的想法，隔着屏幕都能闻出酒气。

大仓叹口气，尽量小心动作地敲了串回复过去。文字的态度和缓又亲切。

他突然觉得有些好笑，刚才还梦到从前敢爱敢恨的自己，醒来后却是这么的善于周旋与讨好。

身边传来锦户轻轻地嘟囔声。大仓被吓到了，赶忙把手机放回床头柜，却不小心牵动腰上的肌肉，酸胀得难受。

昨天他们还是去了锦户的小公寓，像所有不知满足的偷情人，又做了好几次。

“……几点了。”来不及了，锦户已经醒了，用带着惺忪睡意的沙哑嗓音问他。

“八点，你继续睡吧。”

锦户这会儿却闹脾气似的，很黏糊地蹭蹭大仓的额发。灵活地翻身，覆盖在大仓之上，仍带着迷蒙的下垂眼惹得对方一阵心跳。他像只幼犬，玩闹般亲亲大仓的鼻尖，然后是唇瓣。

“小亮，别——”大仓推了推锦户。他被那过长的发勾得心里发痒，酸酸麻麻。

锦户才不听他的，手不怀好意地摸过大仓的腰窝，亲过脖颈，根本是要白日宣淫的样式。大仓往常是不会拒绝的，可今天莫名心中生出点怨恨来，以致他简直是裹着怒气，把锦户推倒了一边。

任何像我这样，因为背着家族长子责任而被定下婚约的人，都不会有心情在这里玩热恋情侣的把戏！大仓为自己开脱地想，仿佛锦户犯了什么错。

“tacchon...”锦户这下算清醒过来了，声调里带着疑问，少有地没直接质问过去。

但他有一双大仓所见过最会说话的眼睛，微微耷拉着，明明不带着火气，仍然叫人心底发慌与惭愧。大仓仿佛能听到它们说“你有什么事在瞒着我，对不对？”

又或者，又或者“我早就明白你要订婚了——”

 

于是大仓套上衣服，几乎是慌不择路地出了锦户的家门，甚至忘了自己的领带。

锦户没追上来，这让他松了口气，像是个完成任务的间谍。却又忽然间，产生了一个荒唐无比的想法

 

只要锦户打开门，轻轻牵过他的手，甚至只是站在那里。大仓就会、毫不犹豫地转身，在这简陋的公寓里住下来，永远的！

他逃一般地离开了。

 

 

天气有了转暖的趋势，大仓的心情却是冷透了。

开会时，他只在想早上的事，是不是该打电话过去解释？

眼前的人还在大谈酒店开发的事，茫然间大仓捕捉到了“海边”两个字，过去的场景占据了他的脑海，渐渐的听不进别的东西了。

 

“小亮...非去不可吗？”

“你答应的。”锦户不容置疑的口气，还有些些不爽，“别和我说你又反悔。”

大仓无奈地叹气，知道自己这次是逃不掉去海边晒太阳的命运了。“不啦不啦，一定去。”

瞬间锦户的眼睛就亮起来了，鼻子上露出许多笑纹。明明在舞台上那么张扬放肆，现在却像个小孩，赶忙从橱里把出游要带的东西搬出来。

就当久违地放个假……

黑眼圈比杯底还厚的大仓趴在沙发上想，锦户的自由性子就是他工作得快缺氧时的小窗户，让他相信生活里还是有光的。

锦户跑来跑去，一会儿又过恶作剧性质地捏大仓的屁股，教人轻轻叫出声。

忽然他停下来，说，“我没车呢。”

“喂——”大仓把头埋到靠垫里，“这次你来开！我超累。”

“好的好的。”锦户笑嘻嘻地说。真不知道是为了能去冲浪，还是为了能和大仓在一块儿度假而高兴。

感觉就像他被我包养了似的，大仓愤愤地想。而一片青紫的手腕又提醒他昨夜的淫靡，教他不由得脸红心跳，模糊不清地骂了声锦户亮混蛋。

 

好说歹说，大仓总算被父母准了两天假。简直感天动地，把一堆堆资料往村上桌上一摆，像个小火箭提着旅行箱出了门。

“嘿。”

“好烦啦！别盯着看！”锦户被盯得害羞，责怪地吼副驾驶上的大仓。

一身轻的大仓像变了个人，从商界精英变成比蜂蜜还甜的少年。“小亮好看。”他抛出去直球，眼睛圆圆的像糯米丸子。

这话是不错的。锦户这天有意无意地打扮了一下，头发梳的整齐，像个很英俊的大学生。

“别打扰我开车啊！”锦户喊，语气却藏不住的暗爽。

小亮就是小亮，大仓想。在海风的气息逐渐浓郁的路上，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

 

结果醒来时听到轻轻的咔嚓声，大仓睁开眼就看到锦户正慌张把手机藏回兜里。

“哇！锦户亮你在做什么！”大仓伸手去抢。“你趁我睡觉偷拍对不对！”

“没有！”锦户掩耳盗铃地大声说，很心虚地把手缩到背后。“我说没有就是没有！”

“你是不是以前也干过这事！”大仓装出气哼哼的样子，实则像只扑倒人身上的萨摩耶。

于是在车里小小的空间中，大仓和锦户几乎贴着面，气息交织。大仓的双手抵在锦户的胸膛上，他呼吸一滞，气氛中带上了黏稠的暧昧。

锦户眯着眼，靠到他耳边。像是在撒娇，又像是在诱惑，“刚才看着你，一不小心就硬了，tacchon……”

“喂……”在一起许久，大仓任然为锦户心跳不已，“说好的去海边呢……”

他才注意到锦户早把车靠边停下了，透过窗就可以看到一家旅店。真是个流氓，大仓想。

锦户从下往上吻他，眼睛里湿漉漉的，深处是一团火热。

“我现在更想要你。”

 

 

会议结束了。

大仓麻木地整理资料，脑袋里觉得很晕沉，仿佛压着一块倒下的树。那回忆有多明亮，现在就有多少折磨他。

“你过来一下。”

大仓抬头，才迟钝地发现是父亲在叫他。

不想承认，但早上过后，他简直像一台没上油的机器，转不动一个齿轮。

“开会时候，你似乎一直在走神。”

他的父亲顿了顿，有点沉重的叹气。“怎么昨晚一夜没回来，你多少是订婚了的人！”

大仓听到这里在背后偷偷攥紧拳头，像个假模假样挨训的学生。

“……联姻这种事，你也清楚的。”

一清二楚。结婚后的两人既然没有感情，便各自花天酒地，只要不被捅破了，谁都睁一只眼闭一只眼。

大仓懂得，却从来不想过这么做。一方面，他明白这是锦户决不能容忍的。另一方面，这点对私情的自由也非他想要的。

抛下一切离开，一切因为出生而架在他身上，那些在外人看来是金勺子，而于他是枷锁的东西。

这才是大仓渴望却又从来不敢说，甚至不敢细想的。

“总之，在婚礼之前，我不许你出什么茬子。”父亲说得很严厉，“你有什么要说的？”

我不想……我有个男朋…虽然并不确切……但他……

张张嘴，像是在水中挣扎般。大仓挤出了几个字。

“没有了。”

 

 

距离和金属片的婚礼还有两个星期。大概出于某种不忍，大仓的父母给他放了假。

乡下的空气很好，人也友善，房东大婶每天送来的饭，也很合大仓的胃口。他们都管大仓叫少爷。

他很讨厌这样，感到无论在哪里，大仓家的负担都压在身上。

如果是锦户，就会被“小哥小哥”地叫，时不时还被开荤段子玩笑。对于年轻人他会吼回去，对于老太太大概只是笑笑。

大概他会很喜欢这里的米……

大仓又满脑子的锦户了，跟自己怄气似的，他翻开杂志看上面漂亮的读者模特。

田间的油菜花开了多久，大仓和锦户就有多久没联系了。

锦户来的电话，他全都不接，渐渐的也就不再打过来了。

有了新对象吧，他想，不肯承认心里是有些难受的。只好呆呆地抬头，看窗外一片鲜亮的颜色，油绿的叶，明黄的花。

虽然起初很冷，但终究是个温暖的春天。

 

房东喊他下来接座机电话时，大仓正漫不经心地听弟弟汇报公司最近的情况。

“谁呀！”他问，心里很诧异。

“他说他叫锦户！”

锦户？哪个锦户？什么锦户！大仓仿佛窒息了几秒，大口喘气。

“哥！哥！你还在吗？”电话那头结束了汇报，又换了问题，“他们问你婚礼想要请哪些朋友。”

这话像是电击器，让大仓一下子站起来，噔噔噔地下楼梯，可半路又泄了气，犹豫地停住脚步。

“哥！你说话啊！”

“少爷，那个锦户说有很重要的事找您！”

锦户亮我他妈的恨死你了。大仓想，把和弟弟的通话终结在喂喂声里。

接起座机时大仓是捧着要把自己献出去的勇气，而当锦户开口说话了，他又不知如何回答。

“你这个电话有点难找。”

“嗯……”

如果他是要炫耀自己有了新对象，我一定雇人把他往死里揍。大仓心说，咬紧了下嘴唇。

“你什么时候回东京来？”锦户问，似乎没有责问他不接电话的事。

“我不回去了。”大仓没意义地撒谎。他的弟弟还在打电话，他干脆把手机关机了。

“你会回来的。”

“凭什么？”

“凭我在这儿。”又来了，锦户那有点自满，有点任性的声调，叫大仓生气又毫无办法。

“还有啊，你的领带和鼓棒都在我家啊。”

大仓忽然注意到房东在偷听，这反而让他生出一种胆量。一种可以在接下来的生命里不问吃穿住，只要鼓棒就能活下去的胆量。

“我没有车啊！”他问，故意说的十分大声，“我现在身边没有车。”

他能感觉到电话那头的锦户也笑了。“你坐电车，然后坐地铁来我家。”

“我还不知道怎么坐地铁去你家呢。”大仓说。

“我带你坐一次就知道了。”锦户说，“你很快就会记住的。”

 

相较于之前的纠结，回东京的过程是那么快和容易。

大仓把电话卡拔下来，丢到垃圾桶里去。

“我要是你，就把手机直接丢了，更解气。”

大仓白了锦户一眼，“我现在可没这么多钱了，丢了怎么买新的。”

“喂！”

“开玩笑的啦。”大仓冲锦户笑了笑，把尘封已久的鼓棒从柜子角落拿了出来。黄昏的光照着尘埃，形成斑驳的色彩。

锦户的公寓很小很小，小到大仓躺在地上，没有打滚的空间。但他觉得心里从没这么宽广过。

他们目光相交，谁都没说话，好在眼神是最情真意切的东西。

“我们是认真的。”

 

 

很多年之后，大仓的弟弟来见他，甚至还买了张他们乐队的CD。

“所以，到底是什么？”他问，“让你义无反顾地私奔。”

大仓有些意外，奇怪自己居然从没想过当初的举动是一场“私奔”，不过他不讨厌这个词。

“这很难说清楚啊……”

“有人还赞扬你，说你是个勇敢追求爱情的人。”弟弟一边说一边看表。

“不是。”

“不是吗？”

“不是。”他说，“我只是在追求锦户这个人。”

大仓说完才意识到这话有多肉麻，但他不太有所谓。

窗外春天已不再寒冷，枝头绽放了第一朵花。


End file.
